1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cooking by frying while maintaining a moisterized environment in the cooking area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known roasting devices which incorporate a self-basting feature for basting the food while it is being cooked. These devices usually include a reservoir for collecting juices which emanate from the food while being cooked and means for allowing these juices to be returned to the food. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,977,486, Louis, issued Oct. 16, 1934, and 2,010,915, Carpenter, issued Aug. 13, 1935.
When food such as meat is cooked by dry heat, such as by frying or roasting, the resulting flavour is excellent, but the meat dehydrates because the juices of the meat leave the meat during this process.
It is known to provide a steam saturated atmosphere surrounding the food such that the moisture in the food will no longer tend to leave the food in view of the saturated atmosphere.
Attempts to provide such an atmosphere are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,380,656, Lauth, issued June 7, 1921; 3,744,400, Woodruff, issued July 10, 1973; and 4,498,376, Carey, issued Feb. 12, 1985. All of these patents describe a dry heat cooking utensil provided with a water reservoir in the cover or top portion of the utensil with a valve structure to allow the liquid water to drip into the cooking area, where it will presumably turn to steam as the droplets fall onto the pan bottom or on the meat.
Dripping of water onto the meat is undesirable since it tends to harden the meat. Furthermore, the use of valves renders the utensil complicated and more expensive.